Can't get Enough
by Jellybob 15
Summary: Chapter 5! What's gonna happen to Weevil? Find out! Completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: (I notice a lot of people write these nowadays) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or BSB...and if I did....hehe *coughs*.....anyway...hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Is it Love?  
  
Tea, Tristan, Yugi and his girlfriend were walking home from school together. It has been a year since Yugi/Yami defeated Pegasus and now Yugi and Yami have their separate bodies and are now attending Domino High School. Yugi is currrently going out with Anna Forrester who was a pretty blonde-haired girl. Joey and Mai are in the middle of a serious relationship as were Tristan and Serenity. Finally, Tea and Yami are single and haven't found their way to each other.   
  
"Hey Tea, who are you doing your science project with?" Tristan asked as the Game Shop came into view. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Yami," she said as Yugi looked up at her   
  
"Really? I didn't think he would want to work with anybody but himself!" Yugi commented as Anna slid her hand with his.   
  
"Yeah I know" she said as they entered the Game Shop to see Joey and Yami dueling. They looked up and smiled slightly.  
  
"Guess who's taken the lead?" Joey smiled and stuck two thumbs up  
  
"Let me guess, you?" Tristan asked as Joey nodded, "Yami are you letting him win again?" He said as Joey fell of his seat.  
  
"Are you okay Joey?" Tea asked as Tristan and her helped him up.  
  
"Yeah..." he sighed and sat back in his chair, "By the way have you seen Mai?" Joey asked Tea as she shook her head. "She was supposed to call me and never did.." he sighed as Yami cleared his throat purposely.  
  
"Are you stalling Joey?" Yami asked as Joey blushed slightly.  
  
"Huh? No, just chatting with my two best friends" he said   
  
"You are so lame Joey!" Tea exclaimed as Tristan and her walked to the couch and sat down. Yugi and Anna walked upstairs to his bedroom. (Don't get any ideas ^_^ )   
  
Joey and Yami continued to duel while Tea and Tristan did their homework. After the duel was over, Yami was the victor. Mai soon walked in and glared at Joey, they soon walked out together with Tristan close behind. Yami sat next to Tea and took out a notebook and pen. She looked up with her blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"So are you ready to start the project?" she asked as she pulled a strand of brown hair behind her ear which had been tied back.   
  
"Yes, what are we doing it on?" he asked as he kneeled down on the floor and took out a large sheet of posterboard.   
  
"Cell division," she said sitting on the floor as well, "We're doing a diagram of the stages." She said taking out her science text and flipping through the pages while Yami wrote out the title on the board. She layed the book down and pointed to the diagram.   
  
"We have to draw that and some additional information," she said as she reached over to take the ruler that was resting next to him. As she reached over he could smell her lilac scented hair and perfume. He smiled and sighed but stopped when he received a mental slap. He drew the diagram and she wrote out the information about the three stages. She loved him smiling at her but she couldn't always smile back because she couldn't give her secret away that she liked him. Liked him a lot.   
  
"Okay we're done!" Yami said holding the poster up in triumph.   
  
"Yeah..." she looked at her watch "Oh man I better get home," she said as she started packing up. "Do you want to keep the poster here?" she asked as she hauled her bookbag on her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah sure," he said as Anna came downstairs blushing madly at Yami. She walked towards him and smiled.   
  
"Bye Yami," she said as she touched his cheek softly and walked out. Tea opened her mouth slightly and cocked her eyebrow up.   
  
"Okay, I didn't just see that" she said as Yami looked at her "I'm just going to leave now." She started walking away but Yami caught her hand.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" he asked   
  
"No...she's using Yugi to.." she sighed and looked down  
  
"To what?" he asked as she looked at him  
  
"To get to you," she said as she faced him   
  
"To get to me? Are you sure? I thought she was just being nice." he said  
  
"Yami, are you serious? She's a slut...I knew it for awhile but I didn't want to hurt Yugi," she said   
  
"I didn't know" he said as she smiled up at him.  
  
"I guess I have to teach you the basics since you haven't been on this earth for over a million yrs." she winked at him and left.  
  
Yami thought about what Tea said and decided to talk to Yugi. He walked up to his bedroom and knocked on his door. The door opened revealing the innocent version of himself. He smiled and entered.   
  
"We need to talk." Yami said as he sat on his bed, Yugi joined him shortly giving him a look of suspicion.   
  
"Okay, do you really like Anna?" he asked as Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah she's really nice, why?" Yugi asked as Yami rubbed his neck.  
  
"Well, I don't think she's your type..." Yami said as Yugi was taken back.  
  
"My type, what are-" Yugi stopped "You like her don't you?" He asked as Yami was the one that was taken back now.  
  
"No, no-" Yami was cut off by Yugi's tiny voice.  
  
"Please tell me the truth spirit," he said as Yami looked at him  
  
"I like somebody...but it's not her...I just wanted to tell you to watch out for her, that's all." he said as Yugi sighed  
  
"A lot of people have told me that." Yugi looked down "Wait, so who's the special girl?" Yugi asked as Yami blushed "Misty..from gym class?" He asked as Yami laughed nervously.  
  
"You'll never guess," he said as he started walking to the door.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked as Yami stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Yes," he said as Yugi walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for caring" Yami smiled and walked to his room. He sat in the dark and thought about a girl.........  
  
~The Next Day:  
  
"...looking at the crowd then I see your body swing!" Mai sang as Tea joined in to their favorite Backstreet Boys' song. Joey, Yugi and Yami were in the background shaking their heads playfully. "...Wishing I can thank you in a different way.." they sang but stopped when Anna came up in front of them with her two bestfriends.  
  
"Hi Yugi...why are you with these losers you are supposed to be with me" she said as Tea and Mai stepped in front of them   
  
"Yo...who are you calling losers?" Mai asked as Anna rolled her eyes  
  
"Weren't you listening? You of course" she let out a laugh  
  
"Listen go find somebody else to bother, you're wasting our time." Tea said as she walked foward with Mai as the boys followed.  
  
"Honestly Yugi...the girls are slut" Mai said as they walked to their lockers and to homeroom.   
  
~Later that Day:  
  
Yugi, Tea, Yami, Joey, and Mai were walking home until they were stopped again by Anna. Tea sighed and Yami looked away.   
  
"Yugi, wouldn't you rather walk home with me and my friends," she asked  
  
"No...I'd rather walk with my friends," he said as she frowned   
  
"With these two?" She pointed to Mai and Tea  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem?" Mai asked as Tea put a hand on her shoulder  
  
"Yeah because he is my boyfriend and he should be with me and not some loser girls that don't help him whatsoever" Anna said as Tea stepped forward looking pretty mad. Yami was about to say something but Tea beat him to it.   
  
"We don't help him! I didn't see you at the tournament rooting Yugi on even when it seemed hopeless! I didn't see you traveling with him to rescue the soul of his Grandpa! And I didn't see you keeping him out of harm's way even when it meant risking your own life!" Tea yelled as everyone was taken back especially Anna who turned around and left.  
  
"Keep walking sweetheart!" Mai yelled as she slapped Tea's hand and walked side by side with each other until the were stopped by Yugi.  
  
"I'm sorry about what just happened..." he said "Now I know who my true friends are," he said as everyone smiled and walked to Joey's house and then Tea's where Yami stopped to talk to her while everybody walked to the Game Shop.   
  
"You were great, Yugi's very lucky to have you as a friend," Yami said as Tea smiled and looked at the ground blushing.  
  
"Yami don't worry about it, that's what friends do," Tea smiled "We're friends, right?" she asked as he blushed slightly.  
  
"Yes we're friends," he said as she quickly hugged him and walked to her door. Yami, still a bit shocked stood there.  
  
"Yami?! Are you okay?" she asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, just fine. Listen you want to do something tomorrow with the gang" he asked walking up to her.  
  
"Sure Yami...tomorrow is supposed to be nice" she took out her keys and opened her door. "How about Checkers Beach at 2:00?" she asked  
  
"That sounds good" he said a little uneasy as she smiled "I just got to make sure everybody else can go" he said as she smiled   
  
"Alright call me later," she said as he bit his lip  
  
"Sure, talk to you later," he said as she smiled and walked inside closing the door behind her. He walked back to the Game Shop in high spirits because he was going out with Tea tomorrow. He walked inside and up to Yugi's room to see Yugi doing his homework.  
  
"Hey Yugi..listen...do you think we can go to the beach tomorrow?" He asked as Yugi looked up with his bright violet eyes.  
  
"The beach? Yami you hate the beach!" he yelled as Yami blushed  
  
"Yeah...well...I thought it be nice if we all go," he said as Yugi nodded in agreement   
  
"Sure, I'll call Joey and Mai and you can call Tea and Tristan and tell them...but what time?" he asked as Yami fiddled with his puzzle  
  
"About 2:00pm...sound good?" he asked as Yugi's eyes brightened.  
  
"Okay, but are you positive?" he asked as Yami nodded "Okay I am going to call Joey," he said as he picked up his phone.   
  
"I'll use the downstairs phone to call Tea...and Tristan" he said as he ran downstairs and sat on the chair near the counter.  
  
"Okay," he said as he picked up the phone and dialed Tea's number.   
  
"Hello?"A feminine voice said as Yugi swallowed hard.  
  
"Yeah Tea..it's official that we are going tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Oh that's great I was looking forward to it!" She said as she played with the phone cord while Yugi fiddled with Grandpa's papers.  
  
"Okay so I'll pick you up tomorrow around 2:00?" he asked as she smiled.  
  
"Sure Yami, see you tomorrow" she said as she hung up   
  
~To be continued....~ 


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: (I notice a lot of people write these nowadays) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or BSB...and if I did....hehe.... *coughs*.....anyway...hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
The next day Yami woke up bright and early. After taking a shower he walked downstairs to see Yugi and Grandpa eating breakfast. As he grabbed a piece of toast, Yugi looked at him. Yami gave him a questioning look.   
  
"What's up?" Yami asked as Yugi played with his food.   
  
"Well...um...Anna wants to come to the beach with us..." Yugi said as Yami sighed heavily. "Do you mind?" he asked innocently.  
  
Mind? Of course he did! Anna was no good and he knew it. "No...." Yami said as Yugi smiled and ran up to him and hugged him.   
  
"Thanks!" He exclaimed as he ran upstairs. He sighed and looked at his watch.   
  
"Fig nuts!" Yami yelled as his watch read 1:30. "I need to start getting up earlier," he said as he ran upstairs to put on some decent clothes.   
  
Finally he walked downstairs in a pair of dark blue shorts and a white tank top. He saw Yugi smiling at him. He waved and walked out the door. It was a bright sunny day in Domino City. Yami slipped on a pair of sunglasses and hopped into his silver convertible. He drove down the block admiring the scenery until Tea's house came into view. He parked the car into her empty driveway and walked to her doorstep. He knocked on her door twice. He was about to knock again but stopped when he heard faint footsteps. "Coming!" He heard a voice from inside.   
  
"Wow..." He said to himself as she opened the door. She was wearing a red shirt that tied to the side of her waist, and a pair of blue shorts. He also noted that her hair was tied back in a ponytail. He always knew Tea was beautiful, but this was advanced beauty. He smiled and walked into her house. He followed her to the kitchen where she had two coolers resting on the table.   
  
"Okay...I made sandwiches and I packed some drinks," Tea said as Yami nodded. "There's some towels and other stuff in that bag too......" She smiled at him. "So, are we ready to go?" She asked as he nodded. They walked to his car and put the stuff in the trunk. Yami started the convertible to hear Blink 182.   
  
"Oh no it happened again,  
She's cool, she's hot,  
She's my friend..........."  
  
Yami listened to the words and smiled to himself. He took one quick glance at Tea and blushed. He drove to Tristan's house to pick up Tristan and Serenity. They smiled and got in. "I heard the waves are sweet dude!" Tristan yelled as he slapped Yami's hand. Tea and Serenity rolled their eyes and laughed.   
  
The beach was packed. Yami finally spotted Yugi and Anna near the snack bar. Tea and Serenity looked at Anna then at Yami. "Hey Yami, what is she doing here?" Serenity asked as Yami rubbed his neck.   
  
"Well....she wanted to come..." Yami said as Tea sighed to herself.   
  
"TEA! YAMI!" Mai yelled from behind. Yami and Tea turned around to see Mai running towards them. "HEY!" she yelled as she finally stopped with Joey close behind. She was wearing a bikini top with a purple skirt. Joey was wearing a hawaiian shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts. Mai grabbed Tea's hand and dragged her to the side. "Anna's here...ya know that right?" She whispered as Tea nodded. They stopped talking when they saw Bakura in a green speedo. They were about to laugh when they saw Tristan taking off his shorts to reveal one too.   
  
"AWESOME!" Bakura and Tristan yelled as Tea shook her head playfully. She looked over at Yami and smiled.   
  
"I guess you're the only sane one here," Tea stated as Yami smiled. "You look pretty cute by the way," Tea said as she walked past the blushing Yami with Mai.   
  
Finally they found an empty spot next to the water and set up the chairs and umbrellas. Serenity and Tristan ran in the water while the others stayed behind.   
  
"Hey...I'm going in the water, you wanna come?" Yugi asked Anna as she shook her head.   
  
"Nah....I got to work on my tan," she said as Yugi and Joey left. After they left Anna smiled at Yami. She took off her clothes, revealing a pink bikini, and sat next to him. Tea watched this and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Who is she trying to impress?" Tea whispered as Mai shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know....but she can't be impressing anybody with those wrinkles," Mai commented. "She has more wrinkles than my Dad's balls." After that comment they started to laugh uncontrollably. Finally after getting a few stares they stopped laughing. Tea decided that they should go for a walk.   
  
"See ya later Yami...Mai and I are going for a walk," Tea said as Yami gave her a pleading look. He didn't want her to leave, especially when he was with Anna.   
  
"Wait....I'll come too," he said as he got up and walked up to Tea.   
  
"Yami, don't go....I'm gonna be all alone," Anna said as Yami sighed.   
  
"Go find Yugi," Yami suggested, "...besides..I want my vision to be a little less pink." Tea giggled as they walked off towards the water. Suddenly, Joey grabbed Mai from behind and carried her into the water. Yami and Tea laughed at the screaming Mai.   
  
"That's something you don't get to see everyday," Tea said as Yami smiled. As they walked in the water Yami stopped and looked at the dead seaweed. "Yami?" She asked as Yami looked up. "Are you okay?" She asked as his face fell.   
  
"I don't know how you like this place!" He exclaimed as Tea smiled.   
  
"Easy Yami...because we get to do this!" Tea yelled as she pushed Yami into the water. He jumped back to his feet and gave Tea a death glare.   
  
"You will pay for that!" He yelled as he ran after her. She smiled and ran away from him, hysterically laughing. Finally, he caught up to her and pushed her in.   
  
"Yami!" She yelled as he gave her an innocent look.   
  
"You deserved that," he said softly as she looked at her wet clothes and laughed. He looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?" He asked as she smiled.   
  
"Nothing...it's just that you're always so serious," she said as Yami looked at her.   
  
"Yeah-" He was cut off by Joey, who grabbed Tea from behind.   
  
"Joey! Put me DOWN! Come on stop!" She yelled as he dropped her into a familiar pair of arms. She opened her eyes to see Yami holding her. He stood her up and looked at her. "Thanks," she said softly, looking into his eyes.   
  
A spark flashed between them. They couldn't take their eyes off of one another. Tea walked up to Yami and stood there looking into his bright violet eyes. Yami couldn't take the temptation anymore. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Tea was taking by surprise, but relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. Finally, Yami pulled away and looked into Tea's eyes that were full of confusion.   
  
"I'm sorry," Yami said as she couldn't break away from his stare.   
  
"No...it's okay," she looked away, "I have to go.." she said as she walked away, feeling her legs move as fast as her thoughts.   
  
"Wait.." Yami said softly as he watched her go. For some reason he couldn't run after her and tell all his deep feelings and affections for her. He sighed and turned around to see the whole gang looking at him. He blushed slightly. "I can explain.." he said as they all gave him a comical expression.   
  
~To be continued....~ 


	3. Feelings

Disclaimer: (I notice a lot of people write these nowadays) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Yami/Yugi and Tea would be together already! But...no....the writer's of YGO are sending us all these gay hints between the two...and it sux....!!!!! Okay...I think I made my point. Anyway...thanx for the reviews.......  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"You sly dog!" Joey yelled as he nudged Yami roughly. Yami sighed and looked away. Yugi walkled up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked as Yami nodded. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay," Yami said as Yugi smiled.  
  
"Listen...go talk to her," Yugi suggested as Yami frowned.   
  
"She probably hates me, she's entitled to after what I did." Yami said as he folded his arms and walked back to land. He saw Tea sitting on the sand with her arms around her legs. He smiled and sat next to her. She didn't look up.   
  
"How's the water?" She asked softly with her head down.   
  
"It's nice, are you going to come back in?" Yami asked as she looked at him.   
  
"Yeah.." She said as he put his hand on hers.   
  
"Tea, I'm sorry about before..." He said as she smiled weakly.   
  
"It's okay Yami, to be honest....I enjoyed it." She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Come on, lets go back in the water," she said as they both got up and looked at each other. "Race ya!" She exclaimed as she ran ahead with Yami chasing her from behind. Finally Tea reached the water and turned to laugh at Yami, but he wasn't there. "Where could he be?" She asked herself as somebody grabbed her from behind and spun her around.   
  
"Gotcha!" A voice yelled as she laughed when she saw who it was.   
  
"Yami!" She yelled as he let her go. She looked at him and smiled. She got lost in his stare again. "No...not again!" She said to herself as she moved closer to him without thinking. "No, No, No!" She yelled to herself as she put her hand around his neck and drew him to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, while she pulled him closer. "Ohh..I'm falling for him.." She thought as she kissed him gently.   
  
Suddenly a huge wave toppled over them. They pulled apart quickly and started laughing as the wave drifted off to land. She looked at Yami who was shaking the water out of his ear.   
  
"I got water in my nose!" He exclaimed as she laughed hysterically. He was about to say something when he felt something on his arm. It was a big piece of seaweed. He pulled it off and threw it across the water. She looked at him for a second and then bursted into more giggles. "That's not funny!" He said as she laughed harder.   
  
"Yes........it.............is," she said between giggles. They heard Yugi and Tristan laughing from behind. Yami gave them a death glare, while Tea calmed herself down and looked at their odd expressions. "What's wrong?" Tea asked as Joey walked up to her and put a hand around her shoulder.   
  
"We're just wondering when the wedding is..." Joey said as Tea blushed and hit him softly. Yami looked away trying to hide his smile. Tea shook her head and walked off towards Mai, who was holding back her giggles.   
  
"You too..." Tea said as Mai shook her head.   
  
"Nah...I just think it's funny, ya now...you and Yami," Mai said as Tea folded her arms. Mai looked at her. "It's the truth!" She exclaimed as Tea rolled her eyes. "So, how was the kiss?" Mai asked as Tea blushed and looked over to Yami, who was still talking to Joey and Tristan.   
  
"Great...." Tea said as she thought of the kiss.   
  
"Earth to Tea!" Mai yelled as Tea snapped out of her daze.   
  
"What?" Tea asked a little more alert. Mai pointed over to Yugi and Anna...who were KISSING!? Tea's eyes widened. "Ohhh...schist.." Tea said as she continued to stare at the two. Suddenly she felt herself being watched, she turned around to see Yami looking at her. She blushed and looked at him. "Hey..."   
  
"You wanna go for a walk on the boardwalk?" Yami asked as she nodded.   
  
"Yeah...sure," she looked over to Yugi and Anna who were still kissing.   
  
"Something wrong?" Yami asked as Tea sighed and looked at him.  
  
"I just...well....feel kinda bad for Yugi," Tea said as Yami slipped his hand in hers.  
  
"Don't...we already warned him about Anna...that's all we can do," Yami said as they walked past Yugi, towards the boardwalk.  
  
"So why did you bring me here?" Tea asked as Yami smiled at her.   
  
"I need to know something.." He said as she swallowed hard.   
  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" She asked as he looked at her.   
  
"Well...you," he said as she looked into his eyes and blushed.  
  
"Really?" She asked as he nodded.   
  
"Yeah....I wanted to know if you...well...share feelings for me," he said as she suddenly felt a little uneasy.   
  
"Uh....yeah," she said as he looked away.   
  
"Do you love me?" He asked as she felt herself blush even more.   
  
"Yes....I do," she looked at him as he smiled. She felt so embarrassed.   
  
"Good...because I love you too," he said as she smiled and hugged him.   
  
Finally the day was over. They packed up and waved to each other as each departed in different ways. The ride was silent for Yami and Tea. Finally he stopped in front of her house and looked at her. "That was nice," he said as she smiled.   
  
"Yeah...it was fun day...." She said as she looked at him. "Well...." She was stopped by a kiss from Yami. She blushed as they broke apart. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said softly as she touched his cheek.   
  
"Goodnight," he said as she got out of the car and walked to her door. She looked at him one last time and smiled.   
  
"Don't miss me too much!" She yelled as he smiled and drove away. She watched his car leave until she could see it no more. She sighed and took out her keys. "What a day..." She said as she heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned around to see who it was, but nobody was there. Then she heard a low voice calling her. Now she was scared. She jammed the key into the door and turned the knob. It was too late. A strong figure grabbed her from behind and pulled her towards his car that was parked around the corner. She tried to punch and kick but he was too strong. Finally he pulled her in the passenger's seat and he sat in the driver's seat.   
  
"Hello my sweet," he said as started screaming frantically. "I'm sorry....what was that?" He said as he put a piece of tape over her mouth and laughed aloud. She looked over at him. For some reason he felt familiar. He smiled at her. "What's wrong Tea? Remember me? I told you I would get my revenge on Yugi/Yami and this is the perfect way...." He touched her cheek. She turned her head violently away. He looked at her. "I think you learned your lesson," he said as he pulled the tape off of her mouth. She was about to scream when he took out a gold relic. It was millenium item.   
  
"Wh..at? W..hoo....are you? She stuttered as the relic started to glow. She looked from the relic to him. His voice and his figure started to change. She started to tremble with fright until he smiled down at her with a pair of glasses and smirk to take your breath away. "Weeeee...vv...iiillll," she stammered. He smiled.   
  
"Yes it is I, Weevil Underwood."   
  
~To be continued...~   
  
A.N.- Oooohhh! Betcha ya didn't guess that one! Actually that was pretty freaky. I was gonna leave it a nice romance fic...but then I decided to add a little action and adventure. Well, tell me if you like it or hate it. 'Til next time friends...same brown hair same gay fics....your host for the evening...Jelly....ohh. (Yes I got that from Eminem..) 


	4. DOOM

Disclaimer: (I notice a lot of people write these nowadays) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Yami/Yugi and Tea would be together already! But...no....the writer's of YGO are sending us all these gay hints between the two...and it sux....!!!!! Okay...I think I made my point. Anyway...thanx for the reviews.......  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Yes it is I, Weevil Underwood," His repulsive voice echoed in her mind. She looked at him and then at the small triangular shaped relic.   
  
"Hoowww?" She asked as he smiled and put an arm around her. She jerked away in fear. "How did you get a millenium item?" She asked as he touched the millenium item.   
  
"What does it matter to you? You're just another victim for my item," he pointed it towards her. She moved away from him and tried to open the locked car door. He took out his roll of tape again and tied her hands together. "Now lets take a stop at the Moto residence, shall we?" He said as she tried breaking the tape, but found it useless. She looked out the window to see the empty streets and closed stores.   
  
"Yami...." She said quietly as he started the car and drove to the Game Shop. Finally they made it to the Game Shop. Weevil pulled out a white piece of paper and gave it to her. "What's this?" She asked as she read the paper. It read:  
  
Dear Yami,   
  
I have something important to tell you. Please meet me at the abandon dance studio on 42nd street at 2:00. I will be awaiting your arrival.   
  
All my love,   
  
Tea Gardner  
  
She read the letter three times before looking up. "Yami won't believe this," she said as Weevil smiled and snatched the paper away.   
  
"He better, if he wants you alive." Weevil said as he pinched her cheek and dragged her out of the car. He stopped in front of the doorstep and slid the letter under the door.   
  
"You won't get away with this!" Tea yelled as Weevil pushed her in the car and started driving away from the shop. He only laughed and looked away from her.   
  
They arrived at an old, broken down building. Otherwise, the dance studio. He dragged her inside and threw her violently in a chair. She rose to her feet but was pushed back down by Weevil. He sat down in the chair next to her and admired his millenium item. She stared at him until her eyes grew heavy. Her eyelids finally shut completely and she fell into a peaceful slumber.   
  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
  
Tea's eyes opened slowly to see a pair of bright violet eyes staring at her. She soared up and looked at the figure in front of her. "Yami?" She asked as the figure grinned. Her smile widened as he embraced her, but it soon diminished once he was holding her. Something didn't feel right. She took a glance at her watch. It read 9:30. "What was he doing here at 9:30? We were supposed to meet at 3:00." She thought to herself as he pulled away and looked at her.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked as she nodded. He was about to kiss her but she turned her head away. "What's wrong?" Yami asked as she stared at him suspiciously.   
  
"What are you doing here so early? Where's Weevil?" She asked as he put his finger on her lips to silence her.   
  
"After I read the letter, something didn't feel right.....I decided to check it out and I found Weevil here, so I took care of him." He said as he brushed his hand through her hair. Another thought came to Tea's mind. She remembered that Yami wakes up late...he couldn't of possibly got up at 9:00, could he? She thought about it.   
  
"I don't believe you!" She yelled as she moved away from him. "Stay back!" She yelled as he moved closer to her.   
  
"Tea, it's me...." He pleaded as she shook her head.   
  
"No..." Tea said coldly as he smiled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.   
  
"What's wrong Tea? Don't recognize me?" Yami asked emotionlessly as his eyes grew fierce. Tea pulled back and looked into his cold eyes.   
  
"You're not Yami......" She said nervously. "You're...Weevil," He smiled and started to change back into Weevil.   
  
"Very good," Weevil said as she started to run away from him. He smiled. "The hunt is on," he said as he ran after her.   
  
Tea kept running until she fell on the feeble stage of the dance studio. She heard Weevil laughing from behind. She started to cry to herself as he picked her up and placed her in a chair. He sat next to her. "Face it Tea, until Yami comes and gives me his puzzle...you're not going anywhere." He said as she cried harder. "I wonder what's more important to him....the puzzle or you?" He commented as she looked up at him.  
  
~LATER~  
  
Yami woke up feeling good, really good. He hopped out of bed and began humming Barry White's "Can't get enough of your love babe." He slid down the banister to see Yugi and Grandpa fighting over the remote. "Goodmorning!" He yelled as they stopped fighting and looked at him.   
  
"You're in a good mood," Yugi commented as Yami nodded. Grandpa smiled and snatched the remote on the table to put on his Soap Opera. Yugi growled at him and looked over to Yami again. "So what happened between you and Tea?" Yugi asked as Yami blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment.   
  
"Nothing..." Yami said as he walked towards the door to check the mail. That's when he spotted a white envelope that rested on the cold marble floor. He bent over and picked it up. He was about to open his mouth to ask Yugi about it, but stopped when he saw his name on it. He ripped the envelope open and gazed at the letter inside it. As he read the letter his smile grew weak. He put the letter aside and thought about what it said. "Why does she want me to meet her there? Why can't we talk here? Or over the phone?" He decided to let it go. It was about 1:15 and he took a shower and put some clean clothes on.   
  
It was about time to go. He walked downstairs in a pair of khakis and a black shirt. Yugi looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Ohhh.....does somebody have a date?" Yugi asked as Yami blushed.   
  
"Something like that..." Yami said as Yugi gave him an odd expression. "Well I better get going...see ya later!" Yami said as he walked out and hopped into his silver convertible.   
  
Yami stopped in front of the old dance studio and walked towards the door. Yami started to feel a little uneasy. He opened the door to hear voices inside. "Hello?" He asked as his voice echoed throughout the room. The voices stopped.   
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
"Hello?" Yami said as Weevil covered Tea's mouth and pulled her into the storage room. She tried to get away but he covered her mouth again with a piece of tape and locked the door. He smiled and touched the gold relic.   
  
"It's time," he said to himself as he transformed into Tea. He walked out and saw Yami near the door. "Yami, over here!" He yelled which came out in Tea's voice. Yami turned towards the voice and smiled.   
  
"Hey! Why did you bring me here?" He asked as "Tea" smiled and walked towards him. "Tea" looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Like I said, we need to talk," She said as she put her hands around his neck.   
  
"About what?" He questioned as "Tea" smiled wickedly and put her hand around the puzzle. The puzzle started to glow. Yami didn't notice.   
  
"Oh you know, about-" She was interrupted by the real Tea who shouted at them.   
  
"Yami!!" Tea yelled as Yami pulled away from "Tea."   
  
"What?" Yami asked as he looked at the two Tea's. "Tea" stared at the real Tea and sneered at her.   
  
"Yami! You know me....don't listen to her!" "Tea" yelled as Yami shook his head and ran over to the real Tea. Tea smiled and hugged him.   
  
"Big mistake!" The fake Tea yelled as she turned back into Weevil. Yami's eyes widened. "Now you will pay!" He pointed the millenium item towards them. Suddenly a beam of light shot out towards them. Tea looked at the speeding beam of light as it was ready to hit them.   
  
"YAMI!" She yelled as she hugged him close.   
  
~To be continued....~  
  
A.N.- Don't you just love a good cliffhanger? Hehehehe...don't worry....I'll update it soon. Did anybody get to see YGO on Saturday. It was pretty cool how Yami and Tea got to go on a "date." Well....see ya soon.... 


	5. Escape!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.   
  
  
Chapter 5: Escape  
  
  
"GET DOWN!" Yami yelled as the powerful blast of energy moved swiftly towards them. Tea obeyed and plunged down to the ground with Yami on top of her. As the beam of light shot past them, Yami quickly got up and ran towards Weevil.   
  
"Yami, don't!" Tea yelled as she ran after him. Shortly after she breathed those words, Yami tackled Weevil to the ground and tried to seize the millenium item. Yami finally grabbed the item and tried to tug it off Weevil's neck. Weevil struggled to grasp the millenium item. After he finally pulled it out of Yami's hands he changed into Yugi.   
  
"Your tricks do not fool me Weevil!" Yami yelled as he pushed him into the wall. "Yugi" smiled and turned back into Weevil.   
  
"Oh Yami, if you only knew the power of my millenium item!" Weevil said as Yami sneered at him. Weevil smiled and pointed the item towards Yami.   
  
"No matter, my puzzle will prevail," Yami said as Tea walked up behind Yami. Weevil smiled as his item started to glow.  
  
"We'll see..." Weevil said as his item shot another beam of light towards them. This time Yami was ready. His puzzle rose up and projected a shield around Tea and him. Weevil could only watch in horror as the blast of energy did not inflict any damage. "No!" He yelled as he turned around and started running. Yami lifted up his hand and yelled.....  
  
"MIND CRUSH!" Weevil fell to the floor in pain. Yami walked over and pulled Weevil up by the collar. "Where did you get the millenium item?" He asked as Weevil pushed Yami away from him.   
  
"Why...should I....tell you?" He asked still weak from Yami's attack. Yami glared at him as he sighed deeply and looked away from him. "It all started after I was disqualified from the tournament..." He looked back at Yami then at Tea. "I wanted to get my revenge...(makes a fist)....I wanted power...." He looked at the annoyed Yami.   
  
"Get to the point Weevil!" Yami yelled as Weevil put his hand on his item.   
  
"One day I found myself talking to an old man in an alley. He knew of my plans to seek my revenge on you, Yami. He showed me this very item. He told me if I succeed in destroying you, he would give me all the power I ever wanted." Weevil turned away from them. He smiled to himself as he started making a ball of energy in his hand. "...If I should fail.....he would steal my soul," Yami and Tea were taking back. "That is why I must destroy you!" Weevil shouted as he turned around and threw the ball of energy he created at them.   
  
"Not so fast!" Yami yelled as his puzzle blasted a beam of light at Weevil at the same time. Their attacks canceled out each other. Yami smiled at the terrified Weevil and threw up his hand again. "Sorry Weevil....but you FAILED!" He yelled as Weevil fell backward. Yami rushed over and grabbed the millenium item. "You won't be needing this anymore.." Yami said as Weevil gave him a blank stare.   
  
"No..." Weevil whispered as he rose to his feet. "No...you can't do this!" Weevil yelled as he jumped on Yami's back and tried to snatch the millenium item.   
  
"WEEVIL!" Yami yelled as he fell to the floor. The millenium item slipped out of his hand and slid to the other side of the room. Tea watched as Weevil stood up and ran towards it. Without thinking she ran after him. Weevil got there first and reached for the item. Tea saw this and lunged for the item as well. Soon they both had the item in their grasp.   
  
"LET GO!" Tea yelled as she tried to pull the item out of his hands but failed.   
  
"NO!" He yelled as he pulled it towards him. (A.N.- This is really going somewhere!)  
  
"Weevil!" Tea yelled as he shook his head violently.   
  
"NO! It's MINE!" He yelled as he made one final powerful tug. This took Tea by surprise. She lost her grip on the item. Weevil's happiness soon turned to sorrow when the millenium item slipped out of his hands. "NO!" He yelled as he leaped to grab it. He failed. The item fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. Weevil sat there and held the pieces in his hands. "No..." he whispered as he looked at Tea. "This is your fault!"   
  
"Woah...I didn't-" She was cut off by Weevil.   
  
"Shut up!" He yelled as he got up and threw the pieces in his hands to the floor.   
  
"Weevil listen....." Tea said as Weevil glared at her.   
  
"You will PAY!" He yelled as he walked towards her. She moved away. He smiled wickedly and threw her another death glare. "You will-" He was cut off by Yami.   
  
"Weevil!" Yami shouted as Weevil turned towards him. "Your antics have gone far enough....I banish you to the Shadow Realm!" Yami yelled as Weevil smiled and took off towards the studio door. "OBLITERATE!" Yami yelled as Weevil looked at him one last time.   
  
"You have not won Yami," Weevil said as he disappeared to the Shadow Realm. Yami swallowed hard as the words echoed in his mind. He looked over to the pale Tea and wrapped an arm around her. She looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Are you okay?" Yami asked as she nodded slightly and looked at the ground.   
  
"You?" She asked as he lifted up her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.   
  
"Now I am," He said as she smiled and hugged him closely. "Come on, I'll bring ya home..." He said as they walked out of the old building.   
  
"Yami?" Tea asked when they reached his car. He looked up.   
  
"Yeah," He said as she climbed in the car and looked at him.   
  
"Do you think Weevil will...." She was cut off by Yami who put a finger on her lips.   
  
"No," he said softly as she sighed and looked away as he drove back to her house. Soon enough they made it back to her blue house. "Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?" He asked as she smiled and shook her head.   
  
"No...I'll be fine..." She kissed him lightly on the lips and starting walking to her door but she was stopped by Yami's voice. She turned around and looked at him.   
  
"How about tomorrrow at 8?" He asked as she looked at him weirdly.   
  
"For what?" She asked   
  
"A date," he said as she blushed slightly and nodded.   
  
"Sure," she said as he smiled and watched her walk to her door and open it. She turned around and smiled. "See you tomorrow," she said as she walked inside and shut the door.   
  
"Tomorrow," he said to himself as he smiled and drove off.   
  
  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
A.N.- I'm thinking of a sequel, but I'm not sure. What do you think? I am already writing a sequel for "Simple but Complicated," so stay tuned for that. 


End file.
